Galatine
| max targets = 5 | cleave radius = 0.2 | conclave = 1 | polarities = | notes = }} The Galatine is a heavy, long, two-handed sword. It was added in Update 10.2.0. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics Advantages * High charge attack crit chance and crit damage. * Can hit up to 5 enemies per swing. * Has momentum (has a chance to resist stagger while swinging). * One polarity slot. * Average slide damage; equal to the Orthos Prime. * Relatively large AoE radius with knockdown on jump attack. * 2nd, 3rd and 5th (behind you) swings slam the ground doing a large AoE effect. Disadvantages * Has the lowest base damage on normal attacks compared to other heavy melee weapons. * After knockdown, enemies cannot be hit by the finisher unless you are standing directly on top of them (counter by sliding). Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes * Highest charge damage out of all melee weapons at the moment. This still does not include any additional elemental damage applied and resistances to each, and critical damage. * 2nd and 3rd normal attack strike in the combo slams the ground and inflicts AoE damage. The 5th also hits the ground behind you, to the right. This can be used to stunlock certain enemies such as Infested Chargers or simply add elemental procs such as ice or fire, similar to the Fragor. * Fury increases the swing portion speed of the charge attack (charge attacks consists 2 two 'parts', the charge and the swing). As such, should be considered in charge damage builds. Fury also speeds up the ground finisher move on downed enemies. * Charging this weapon will make your body glow with your energy color 2 times before the blade is released (other melee weapon will make your body glow once). If released before the second glow, Galatine will only do a normal attack. * Charge attack actually can hit twice, once up towards the top right of the reticule, and the final swinging action, and if used correctly, will allow you to hit the same enemy twice in one charge. * Shares attacking animations with the Gram, the Scindo and the Fragor. * Highly recommended to use a warframe that has the ability to stealth (e.g. Loki) or way to lower/ignore damage (e.g. Rhino) due to the long charge time and the possibility to get interrupted easily and the extra damage output dealt to enemies. Also, a Shade with Ghost equipped, can be quite convenient as well. * Despite being the most damaging melee out there, it is not the best choice to perform a raid-style attack. * You can Increase the charge attack's Status Chance to %110 using the mods Virulent Scourge and Voltaic Strike, Essentially making every charge hit a proc, dealing Corrosive procs. Trivia * In the Arthurian Legends, 'Galatine' is the name of the sword given to Sir Gawain by the lady of the lake. It is referred to as 'Shadow to Excalibur's light'. * It resembles the Power Sword from He-Man. This was acknowledged by DE in the redtext before the update. * Upon deploying the hotfix, the redtext feed from DE described the Galatine as "a sword so big your friends might think you're overcompensating for something, while secretly they know you are not." * Since update 13 arrived, the new changes on the Galatine were thought to be nerfs until further research shown that is has retained its high damage out put by using the Cleaving Whirlwind stance mod. Users have reported hiting over 100k crit damage on Lv30 targets alone. Bugs * Some mods may not save after editing. (To fix this, relog and they should be saved) * Upon selecting the players preference of color, then highlighting your primary, the weapon will appear to have the default color scheme. (UI bug) * The icon displayed shows the Galatine with red energy, but the default energy color is the standard Tenno energy blue. Media Warframe0211.jpg|Galatine 2013-09-28_00004.jpg|Galatine Tenno Reinforcements - Galatine Warframe Galatine Charge Swing Galatine - Orthos - Gram Warframe - Galatine - Yes, It's OP See also *Orthos Prime Category:Heavy Melee Weapons